¿Me quieres? Demuéstralo
by Mapiusa
Summary: Dos personas destrozadas, una decidida a no volver a amar y la otra decidida a jugar con todas las chicas que pueda, se encuentran. ¿Amor? Jajaja, esto es puro odio.  NaLu
1. Natsu

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA :D! Ahmm… bueno, este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas, Natsu y Lucy, ambos me parecen adorables y apachurrables (:

En fin, acepto todo tipo de criticas, buenas malas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido :D

* Fairy Tail es un manga propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Me quieres? Demuéstralo

Cap.1

"Natsu"

Otra vez estaba tirada en mi sillón, llorando como una bebe y secándome los mocos con 3 kilómetros de papel higiénico, viendo por millonésima vez Romeo y Julieta.

Como ya era ritual, me arrastre hasta mi caja de recuerdos, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, deseosas de salir al ver la cara sonriente y hermosa del único chico al que me entregue por completo, sus brazos me envolvían en un cálido abrazo, nuestros ojos brillaban, ¿Cómo pudo dejarme por otra? Acaso todas esas promesas, todas esas palabras ¿eran mentira?

Igual que mi padre… ¿Por qué se caso con mi madre si la odiaba tanto?¿Dinero?  
>Mi mama paso toda su vida amándolo y el, dedicado al trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo… la dejo tan abandonada que mi madre cayo enferma, tiempo después, murió.<p>

Mas lagrimas, mas moco, más gemidos ahogados, más desesperación, más recuerdos, más dolor, mi cabeza explotaba, Todos los hombres son iguales, mi padre, Loki, todos eran lo peor, los odio, apreté la mandíbula, mire la foto, y sin pensarlo, la partí por la mitad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lucy! ¿Qué diafragma estas utilizando?

- 5.6 – murmure mientras analizaba con cuidado cada detalle de la foto que acababa de tomar.

-Quiero ver- canturreo Levy dando saltitos a mi alrededor, me incline para que pudiera verla.

-¿No la notas un poco clara?- pregunte.

-Para nada, es perfecta- Levy sonrió ampliamente- Ahora ayúdame con la mía!

Le sonreí mientras tomaba su cámara y ajustaba algunos valores.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la noche en la que decidí tirar a la basura cada recuerdo de Loki, lamentablemente también termino en la basura el poco corazón que me quedaba, desde entonces no he vuelto a salir con ningún chico, ni siquiera me a gustado alguno.

Una tarde en la que paseaba distraída, me tope con una exposición fotográfica, como no tenia mucho que hacer, entre, cuando salí, ya sabia a lo que dedicaría mi vida.

Ingrese a Fairy Tail, una prestigiosa universidad de artes, estaba bastante lejos de mi "casa" asi que tendría que vivir en el campus, mate dos pájaros de un tiro, viviría lejos de mi padre y podría estudiar algo que me hacia sonreír como antes y me apasionaba.

Ahí fue donde conocí a Levy, mi compañera de cuarto, mejor amiga y quizás, la única persona a la que amo, ella me ayudo mucho, demasiado, a recuperar toda mi alegría y vitalidad. Levy estudia Pintura, pero siempre, en nuestros ratos libres, nos vamos a cualquier lugar a tomar fotos.

Le devolví la cámara a Levy, de inmediato ella comenzó a disparar contra la manzana que colgaba de un frondoso árbol, sonreí complacida, le dije que iria al rio a ver que fotos podía conseguir, asintió sin mirarme, concentrada en la manzana y murmuro algo como "nos vemos allá"

Pasee la mirada por el calmado rio, vi a un simpático sapo sobre una roca no muy lejos de la orilla, como no era época de lluvias, no había ningún problema si me acercaba un poco mas, tantee con cuidado las húmedas rocas, pise con seguridad, me agache y coloque la cámara sobre mi rostro. No estoy segura de como paso, no se si resbale, no se si trate de retroceder para encuadrar mejor al sapo, pero el hecho es que estaba cayendo de espaldas, lo único que pensé fue: "NO, MI S FOTOS!" antes de mojarme por completo en el poco profundo rio.

Abrí los ojos, preparada para ver mi cámara mojada y completamente estropeada, pero, de una manera gloriosa estaba suspendida en el aire.

-Lo lamento, te deje caer, pero tenia que salvar tu cámara.

Una voz radiante y alegre me hizo levantar mas la mirada, un chico pelirosa me sonreía y sostenía mi cámara por la correa, extendió su mano alentándome a tomarla y poder ponerme en pie, la tome y rápidamente estaba de nuevo sobre mis dos piernas.

-Gracias por dejarme caer- le dije con una sonrisa y extendí mis manos en busca de mi cámara.

- Solo te la daré si me dices tu nombre- tentó el muchacho alzando el brazo, poniendo fuera de mi alcance MI cámara- Yo soy Natsu.

Lo mire con recelo, quizás podría darle una patada el entrepierna y dejarlo tirado en la orilla… pero corría el peligro de que dejara caer mi cámara…

-Lucy, ahora ¿podrías darme mi cámara?

Su sonrisa se ensancho y bajo lentamente el brazo.

-Lucy, un placer conocerte- canturreo y me coloco la cámara alrededor del cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*-* NATSU  
>Jajajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado~ (: Nos leemos pronto!<p> 


	2. Lucy

Y yaa, por fin termine de escribirlo~  
>Antes que nada quería darles las gracias a Fried, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, ValeDragneel y a Azulkg por sus lindos reviews, que contestare abajo :3<p>

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi :DD Disfrutenlo~

*Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama *-*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Me quieres? Demuéstralo

Cap.2

"Lucy"

Mi papa siempre fue mi mejor amigo, era cálido, alegre, sencillo, un amante del arte, un buen hombre, siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir.

Un día, entre a mi casa, feliz, porque había obtenido el primer puesto en un examen, corrí a su despacho, casi tire la puerta al entrar… y él estaba ahí, colgado de una viga.

El día del entierro no llore, todos los familiares y amigos de mi papa me miraban absortos, con pena, susurrando cosas como "Es la viva imagen de Igneel" "Pobre" y la que mas me dolía, "¿Por qué se suicido?"

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo aun era un bebe, nunca la conocí, sin embargo, mi padre la veía cada cierto tiempo, nunca le pedí verla, no la necesitaba, pero… él si la necesitaba a ella, vivió y murió enamorado de ella… la amo millones de veces más que a mi.

Ese día no sabía qué hacer, vomite sobre mis rodillas y corrí a su escritorio, mirando horrorizado como su figura se balanceaba suavemente, como un muñeco de trapo, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, golpee con fuerza el escritorio, haciendo volar varios papeles… y ahí estaba, la carta de mi madre…

Él se mato por ella, me dejo solo por ella, me destrozo por ella, la odie, la odio y odio todo lo que se parezca a ella.

Seguí los pasos de mi padre, estudie duro y termine con una beca en Fairy Tail, nadie ahí conocía mi pasado, nadie ahí sabia cuanto odiaba a las mujeres, nadie ahí sabia con cuantas chicas había salido y lo mucho que las había hecho sufrir.

Como era de esperarse, me volví popular en poco tiempo, salí con muchas, muchas chicas en menos de un año, aunque tenia la reputación de gilero, ninguna chica podía negarse cuando le pedía una cita, después de todo, era una persona muy agradable.

El único que sabia de mi pasado, era mi compañero de cuarto, Loki, otro pintor y también un chico tan popular como yo, el no aprobaba mi comportamiento, pero tampoco hacia algo por regularlo, después de todo el amaba a todas las mujeres, un caso opuesto al mio, pero que al final tenia el mismo resultado, corazones rotos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La alarma me despertó de la constante pesadilla que me acosaba casi todos los días, mi madre burlándose de mi mientras sostenía el cadáver de mi padre y le lamia los labios.

Sonreí cansadamente, me estire y de dos saltos ya estaba en la ducha, nada mejor que un buen chorrazo de agua helada para levantar los ánimos, me puse mi ropa de deporte, un bivirí blanco y una linda bermuda rosada y salí a correr.

Ya había corrido un buen trecho cuando vi a una de mis compañeras de pintura, Levy, una chica simpática, bajita y ya hubiera salido con ella si no fuera por Gajeel, este hombre vivía enamorado de ella y bueno… no quería meterme en líos con este tipo, no es que me de miedo, pero tengo una beca que mantener.

Iba a seguir de largo pero unos cabellos dorados me detuvieron en seco, no había visto nunca a esa chica en la Universidad… claro… ella debe ser la compañera de habitación de Levy… si… rubia, ojos castaños, buen cuerpo y estudiante de fotografía, la famosa recién llegada.

Me puse en cuclillas y las observe, parecían muy concentradas en las fotos que estaban haciendo… oi oi, a donde vas rubia…

La seguí a una distancia prudente, nos dirigíamos al rio, se paro cerca de la orilla, examinándola… parece que su objetivo es un sapo… pero que hace! Esas piedras están húmedas!

Corrí hacia ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo único que pude tomar fue la correa de la cámara.

La mire, realmente era hermosa, estaba mojada, con los ojos levemente cerrados, los cuales se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron la cámara suspendida en el aire.

-Lo lamento, te deje caer, pero tenia que salvar tu cámara.

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron con los míos, supe que había encontrado a mi nueva caza.

Le extendí la mano, ella la tomo y de un suave tirón la tenia ya de pie.

-Gracias por dejarme caer- me dijo sonriendo y extendió sus manos buscando su cámara, jaja, nunca tan rápido.

- Solo te la daré si me dices tu nombre- la rete alzando mi brazo, poniendo fuera de alcance la cámara- Yo soy Natsu.

Su expresión cambio por completo, paso a esa cara de desconfianza y recelo que me dejo perplejo, ninguna chica me había mirado así antes.

-Lucy, ahora ¿podrías darme mi cámara?

Lucy… sonreí abiertamente, que chica mas interesante, esto será divertido, baje el brazo lentamente.

-Lucy, un placer conocerte- canturree y suavemente le coloque la cámara en el cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:D YA, se acabó las introducciones, es hora de comenzar la historia ;DD

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, critica, queja, etc, son bienvenidos! Gracias por leer

**Fried**: JAJA, me tarde un poco, pero aquí esta el nuevo epi, que te pareció? Te gusto? :3 Nos leemos luego :D

** LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **Ahora que piensas de Natsu? xDD Gracias por tu favorito, me hizo el dia :D! Cuentame, que te parecio! Nos leemos luego ;D

**ValeDragneel: ***-* Gracias por los buenos deseooos, me pusieron muy contenta cuando los lei!  
>:D Espero que este capi te gustara Dame tu opinión :33 Nos leemos luego (:<br>**  
><strong>**Azulkg: **Y aquí lo tienes :D Yo también


	3. Aléjate de ella

Hola… si lo se… ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde mi ultima actualización y por eso quiero pedirles millones de disculpas… tuve muchos desarreglos en mi vida personal, un accidente y muchos, demasiados proyectos fotográficos que me dejaron sin tiempo. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! Pero ahora si ando con más tiempo libre y ya he repartido varias de mis actividades así que espero que me sigan leyendo y apoyando con sus preciosos reviews que siempre siempre me sacan una sonrisota. Ahora si… lean por favor!

*Fairy Tail es creación del gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo me robo a sus personajes un rato (:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

¿Me quieres? Demuéstralo

Cap.3

"Aléjate de ella" 

-Lucy… ¿Por qué nos escondemos?

-Shhh- sisee mientras buscaba la posición perfecta para aventurarme a echar una mirada por el lado derecho de los grandes tachos de basura que nos protegían de la ávida mirada de cierto muchacho pelirosa.

Esta era mi rutina desde hace dos semanas, por alguna razón quería mantener mi distancia de Natsu, y bueno, no es que me guste mucho hacer este tipo de papelón delante de Levy pero hoy más que nunca no quiero verlo. Tenté la suerte y asome la cabeza, por suerte Natsu ya se estaba alejando con unos cuantos amigos.

Suspire, me puse de pie y ayude a Levy con sus materiales de pintura. La mirada estupefacta y luego curiosa de mi amiga comenzó a escanear por completo mi cara, haciendo que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- canturreo burlonamente.

-Comamos algo y te lo explico- rezongue notablemente avergonzada.

Levy se encogió de hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería, pedimos nuestros clásicos cafés pasados, una rebanada de pan para Levy y yo una cajetilla abarrotada de cigarros como plato principal.

-Deberías dejar de fumar, o por lo menos no hacerlo tanto- me exigió mientras nos sentábamos en la zona fumadores.

-Lo se, pero que puedo hacer, en momentos como este de tensión nada mejor que un buen cigarro- me excuse mientras prendía el primero de muchos, inhale suavemente y me retorcí de jubilo al sentir el tabaco en toda mi boca.

Levy puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-Y bien, ¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas esconderte así de Natsu?

Sus palabras consiguieron que el humo se me fuera por otro lado y comencé a toser como estúpida.

-Que-que dices Levy!

-Oh vamos Lucy, no me vengas con cuentos, note claramente como nos escondíamos de El, ¿Te gusta?

-¡No! No es nada de eso- me apresure a responder- Es que ese hombre me da muy mala espina, no se como explicarlo, cuando me mira es como si buscara algo dentro mio, me enferma y estoy segura de que oculta algo, pero no tengo forma de demostrarlo… tu sabes algo sobre el, Levy. 

-Veamos…- su cara se mostraba pensativa, se acomodó en su asiento, mordió su pan y por fin hablo- Lo conozco hace dos años, cuando yo ingrese aquí no había nadie que no lo conociera, especialmente el publico femenino, en realidad no se mucho sobre el, a pesar que a el solo le queda este año de estudio nos encontramos en algunas clases donde va a apoyar a sus amigos, nunca hemos hablado mucho porque siempre nos interrumpe Gajeel, no entiendo por qué, pero en fin, lo que si te puedo decir es que Natsu a salido con mas chicas de las que te puedas imaginar y todas, absolutamente todas terminan anímicamente enfermas, ninguna vuelve a hablar sobre lo que paso entre ellos, pero aun así no hay chica que se le resista, a pesar de las advertencias siempre hay una chica que termina saliendo con el.

Mi cerebro parecía que procesaba muy lentamente, Levy seguía hablando mientras yo comenzaba con mi cuestionario, qué tenia ese tipo de especial que volvía locas a todas esas chicas, prendí otro cigarro, ¿Magia? ¿Tendría algún pacto con el diablo? …De pronto mi cerebro dejo de funcionar.

-Repite lo ultimo Levy- articule a duras penas.

-¿Eh?- su rostro se tenso por mi repentino cambio.

-Repítelo por favor.

-Natsu comparte su habitación con Loki, otro chico muy popular…

El rostro se me contrajo, Loki, ¿seria el mismo? No… no podía ser, Loki había desaparecido, no podía estar aquí, no era posible.

-Lucy… estas pálida… - la suave y preocupada voz de Levy me trajo a la realidad. 

Le sonreí como pude, sus palabras me retumbaban en la cabeza, pero me concentre.

-Loki… ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunte tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Lo he visto un par de veces, es bastante guapo- comento ella sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro- ¿Ocurre algo? Te ves nerviosa. 

-¿Nunca te mencione el nombre de mi antiguo enamorado?

Levy negó con la cabeza… espere un poco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego palideció.

-No me digas… 

-Si te digo…

-Pero puede que sea otro Loki, no podemos estar segura de que sea el mismo- argumento rápidamente mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de café.

-Si, puede que sea una coincidencia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y se escondió detrás de los tachos de basura! Jajaja, ¿Puedes creerlo?- me burle, mientras me quitaba la camisa y buscaba el pantalón de mi pijama.

-Que chica para más divertida, me gustaría saber quien es- ronroneo Loki sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador.

Lo mire con recelo, él nunca se mostraba interesado en mis cazas pero bueno…

-Lucy, es una rubia bastante exuberante.

Sus dedos dejaron de teclear lo que fuera que estaba redactando, giro lentamente la cabeza y una fina sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Rubia exuberante?- murmuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Santo cielo, a veces el Profesor Laxus se puede poner tan especial con las fotos, no puedo creer que me echara de clases por tener un punto de vista distinto al de él y defenderlo.

Me tumbe de espaldas sobre la blanca banca que estaba protegida del sol por un frondoso árbol, tenia que esperar hasta el cambio de hora, prendí un cigarro y me tape los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Vaya parece que lo único que quedo de mi en ti fue mi vicio por los cigarrillos.

El cigarro que tenia en la boca fue suavemente removido. Me senté de golpe y lo vi, tan gloriosamente tranquilo, disfrutando de mi cigarrillo, con los ojos cerrados. El horror recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentía claramente como todos mis músculos se tensaban y mis ojos podían salirse de mis cuencas en cualquier momento, era Loki, no había cambiado en cuatro años, incluso seguía utilizando los lentes que le regale…

-Ha pasado tiempo, Lucy- canturreo y una sonrisa, de esas que él tiene, se estiro por su rostro.

La mandíbula se me descolgó un poco, creo que intente responderle, pero no salió sonido alguno, por el contrario mis ojos eran los que querían hablar y desobedientes como siempre se llenaron de pesadas y traicioneras lágrimas.

En sus ojos apareció cierta sorpresa y algo de culpabilidad, sin embargo se comenzó a agachar en mi dirección, dando una ultima calada sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, su mano derecha toco mi mejilla y sus labios rozaron mi oreja, dejando escapar el humo que me hizo sentir un suave cosquilleo en toda la columna. "Te extrañe" sus palabras taladraron mi cerebro, se alejó lentamente dejando una corta distancia entre su rostro y el mio, estaba aterrada, quería que se alejara, no me dejaba respirar, me volvería loca, me daba asco su cercanía, lo odiaba, alguien… ayúdeme. 

Fue un momento mágico… el cuerpo de Loki salió volando hacia atrás, tirado por alguien, que grito "ALEJATE DE ELLA" y segundos después le estampo tremendo golpe en la cara que dejo a Loki sentado en el piso.  
>Una suave mano tomo la mía y de un amable tirón la coloco alrededor de sus hombros, de un momento a otro mi agarrotado e inútil cuerpo se encontraba en el aire sostenido por unos delgados y bien formados brazos, sentí el aire chocar contra mi rostro cuando comenzó a correr… levante la cara, intentando descubrir la identidad de mi salvador.<p>

-Lucy, ya estas a salvo.

La radiante y enorme sonrisa de Natsu me abrumo por completo, ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenia que ser él? Pero que mas daba, ahora estaba a salvo y por fin pude cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por su acompasaba respiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mierda Natsu! Tremendo golpe que me diste, ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

La irritada voz de Loki me importo un pepino, me deje caer pesadamente sobre la cama, estaba molido.

-ME DISTE EN LA CARA MALDITO, EN LA CARA- bramo mientras de un fuerte tirón me dio la vuelta para que pudiera verle el hinchado rostro.

Lo mire sin expresión, me sacudí y el quito su mano de mi hombro, maldijo un par de veces y se tiro a su cama.

-Esa expresión de miedo, esa cara llena de angustia, eso ojos llenos de tristeza en la cara de Lucy nunca te los voy a perdonar Loki- apreté los dientes a causa de la rabia, sentí como Loki se sentaba al borde de su cama, lo mire y vi como su mandíbula se desencajaba a causa de la sorpresa- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, jamás.

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo? ¿Natsu? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Claro que no maldito estúpido. El único que puede hacer que su rostro refleje todo ese dolor ¡soy yo!- conteste con la voz mas ponzoñosa que pude- ¿Lo has entendido?

Loki se quedo quieto por unos segundos, hasta que rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Que es tan gracioso!- grite, muy irritado.

-Ja… Ay… espera- se sobo el estomago, debía dolerle por todo lo que se había reído- Por un momento creí que Lucy realmente te gustaba, que estúpido fui, jajaja, pensé "¡¿QUE?! ¡¿NATSU PROTEGIENDO A UNA CHICA?!" Fue realmente gracioso.

Ahora fui yo el de la mandíbula desencajada, que tan estúpido puede llegar a ser Loki… ¿Yo protegiendo a una mujer? ¡NI LOCO! Pero me limite a ponerle los ojos en blanco.

-Pero…- el tono de mi amigo cambio por completo, se volvió serio y amenazante- esta vez es distinto Natsu, ahora soy yo el que no te permitirá hacerle daño, no quiero que Lucy sufra por ti, yo la protegeré, ella es mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahh… LOKI *-* JAJA…

Lovemanga23: Siento haberme tardado tanto! Espero que te guste el Capi, gracias por el review!

Mikan bell: Si… quería que la historia de Natsu fuera un poco mas triste, ya veras porque! Y sobre Lisanna jajaja que buen Natsu x Lucy no tiene una Lisanna de por medio? :33 Gracias por el review!

LucyDragneelHeartfilia: Jajaja… ay… que linda Si… y ahora me pregunto que pensaras de Loki! Jajaja, gracias por el review!

Miyukichi: *-* Aw, gracias, síguele teniendo fe, te llevaras algunas sorpresas! Gracias por el review!

Yaissa-chan: Gracias! Demoro la actualización pero espero que te guste! Gracias por el review!

Neko.16.-Blast: Si, es como que medio raro pero a que no le va mal? Jajaja, gracias por el review!

Andrea-sama: Claaaro que me caso contigo JAJAJA, si, a mi me parece que un Natsu asi es muy sexy jaja, gracias por el review!

ValeDragneel: Awww, gracias por el Fav! Siento la demora, de verdad! Y como que Natsu se portara un poco mal con Lucy, tendras que castigarlo! Gracias por el review!

Azulkg: Exacto! Natsu no la tendrá tan fácil, eres muy observadora (; Y bueno, ya comenzó así que sigue leyendo por favor! Gracias por el review!

Akari hiroyuki: Waa, gracias! A mi también me gusta un Natsu así, jajaja, gracias por el Review!

Tamy Dragneel14: Gracias por el Fav! Jaja… siento la tardanza… pero ya esta aquí el capi y bienvenida, espero que lo sigas leyendo! Gracias por el review!

Paola: Gracias! Ya esta la actu, sigue leyendo por favor, Gracias por el review!

Layla: Ya esta aquí! Gracias por el review! 

Niixuiix: Gracias! Siento la demora! Gracias por el review!

Razhelle: Jajaja, lo sieeento! Ahora soy buena? Jajaja. Gracias por el review! 

Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: Créeme que yo también quiero averiguarlo! Jaja. Gracias por el review!


End file.
